


Mark You Up As Mine

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris is a jealous bastard, M/M, Possessiveness, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark You Up As Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Temaris.
> 
> Covers both MMoM and the 'Possession / Marking' square on Kink Bingo.

It is, Chris decides, as he watches one of the betas from the Daniels pack subtly try to scent mark Peter, all Scott's fault.

Now that the joint Hale-McCall pack had more stability, Scott had spoken to Derek and Peter about reaching out to some of the packs that they'd had alliances with previously, as was the tradition when a new alpha inherited a pack.

The first pack Scott had contacted was the Daniels pack from two territories over. Alpha Daniels had been delighted to hear from Scott, and had arranged to visit Beacon Hills with three of her betas. Which led to the current situation of Chris watching Alpha Daniels' brother ("Peter, please, call me Sam.") constantly reaching out and touching Peter.

Chris thinks he'd have been able to cope with that, with the hand against Peter's back and the fingers lying on Peter's arm as Sam spoke to him, if it hadn't been for Alpha Daniels' comment about sealing the alliance between the two packs. If it hadn't been for her very pointed comment about wanting to bring new blood into her pack, all the while glancing at where her brother sat with Peter.

And although Chris doesn't think Scott will just agree to hand Peter over to the other pack without at least running it by the other man first, there's still part of Chris, not so much _worried_ as really fucking pissed off about the blatant posturing _Call me Sam_ is doing in trying to get Peter's attention.

The problem being, it's not like he can object to it, not without some questions being raised. And Chris knows it was his decision not to tell the pack, knows that he wanted to keep it between themselves until he worked up to telling Allison what was happening between them. But he hadn't thought it would be this hard to watch someone else try to lay a claim on his wolf.

It's the hand on Chris' arm that makes him realise he's been glaring at Sam for long moments, totally ignoring Allison next to him. There's an apology on the tip of his tongue as he turns back to face her, but it dies in his throat when he sees the amused look on her face and the glance she throws in Peter's direction.

"Allison?"

"You two aren't as subtle as you like to think you are, Dad."

Chris feels his breath catch slightly at her words, at the confirmation that she knows. "And you aren't--" Chris trails off, both wanting his daughter's answer and not. There's history between their families, and very little of it good. It's part of the reason he's been holding off on telling her. And Chris doesn't know what he'll do if Allison objects. He thinks that maybe he could have turned away from Peter once. But not now, not now that he's had Peter laid out and stripped bare. Not now that Peter is his.

Allison looks at him. "I was, at first," she says, her words careful and deliberate. "But--"

"Yes?" Chris prompts, his chest heavy and tight because there are so many things Allison could say right now.

Allison smiles at him. "He makes you happy, Dad, and you deserve to be happy." She pauses, her gaze flicking over to where Peter's sitting. "And besides, he hasn't been so much of a psycho since he came back."

The heavy ball in Chris' chest subsides, and he reaches out, cupping Allison's cheek with his hand. "You've grown into an amazing young woman." Because she has, and he doesn't tell her that often enough.

A blush rises to Allison's skin as she laughs lightly, nodding her head in Peter's direction. "Now, you should go and get your wolf before the Daniels pack smuggle him out when we're not looking."

Standing up, he presses a kiss to the top of Allison's head, before heading over to where Peter is.

Peter turns in Chris' direction when he's a few steps away, all but ignoring Sam, whose hand, Chris decides, is going to be mailed back to him in a box, if he doesn't get it off Peter's thigh.

"Christopher." Chris' name is almost a caress on Peter's tongue. "Have you met Sam?"

Sam reaches out a hand, and Chris is sure that most humans wouldn't have even caught the hesitation in his actions. Most.

"I was just telling Peter about the land our pack resides on. How beautiful a sight the forest is from my bedroom window."

Yeah, Chris is sure it is. Not that Peter will ever see it. He shakes Sam's hand briefly, turning his attention to Peter almost immediately.

"Peter, can I have a word with you, please?"

The look Peter gives Chris tells him the wolf knows exactly what Chris is thinking, is more than amused at Chris' territorial display. But Peter still nods at Chris' words.

"If you'll excuse us, Sam." Peter doesn't wait for the other wolf to respond before he's standing, heading towards the house without checking to see if Chris is following.

Chris knows Sam is watching them walk away, can almost feel Sam's gaze on Peter's ass. He takes a step to the left as he follows Peter, blocking Sam's line of sight from Peter's body. And Chris knows it's petty, but he's past caring at this point, he just doesn't want anything of Sam's anywhere near Peter.

The back door leading into the kitchen is barely closed behind them before Chris has fingers wrapped around one of Peter's wrists, tugging him out of the room and towards the small guest bathroom on the ground floor.

Peter smirks as Chris all but drags him into the room, spinning him around to push him against the wall, as he knocks the door closed with his foot.

"Really, Christopher?" But Peter sounds more amused than anything else, so Chris knows he isn't objecting to being manhandled.

"Yes, really," Chris replies, his hands going straight to Peter's belt and tugging it open, before he starts to undo Peter's jeans. "I've just had to watch _Sam_ try to put his mark all over you, so yes, really. Absolutely yes, really."

Peter huffs a laugh, the noise edging into a groan as Chris gets his fingers wrapped around Peter's cock, pulling it carefully out of his tight boxers, slowly jacking him.

Keeping one hand on Peter, steadily moving it over his hardening cock, Chris flicks his own jeans open before fishing out his cock.

Lifting his hand, he holds it in front of Peter's face. "Lick."

Peter just raises an eyebrow, looking at Chris as he opens his mouth to answer. Chris doesn't know what he's going to say, doesn't really care, if he's being honest, so he just smiles and tightens his grip on Peter's cock, sliding his thumb over the head.

There's a soft _thump_ as the back Peter's head hits the wall and he glares at Chris when Chris wiggles his fingers. "You just had to ask," he mutters, moving forward slightly.

"Thought I did," Chris replies, biting off the groan as Peter's tongue swipes across the palm of his hand.

Smirking, Peter raises a hand, his fingers warm as they wrap around Chris' wrist to keep it in place. His tongue moves over Chris' hand, flicking across the tip of Chris' middle finger before Peter sucks it into his mouth.

Chris can feel his cock hardening with every sweep of Peter's tongue over his finger. Can feel it hardening as Peter's teeth scrape over his skin before nipping at his fingertip. And, jesus, he wants to push Peter to his knees and feed him his cock until he comes. Wants to slide into Peter's mouth and feel teeth and tongue and lips until he spills down Peter's throat and then he wants to watch as the wolf swallows him down.

He pulls his finger out of Peter's mouth, swiping his thumb over Peter's lower lip before he drops his hand. Stepping closer, Chris presses his mouth to Peter's, swallowing the hiss that comes from the other man as their cocks slide together. Breaking the kiss, Chris rests his forehead against Peter's as he wraps his fingers around both of them.

Pushing Peter's shirt up, Chris scrapes his fingernails across Peter's stomach as he jacks them slowly.

"Chris--" The name is a murmur, little more than a breath from Peter's lips.

"Got so fucking pissed at watching that wolf paw at you." Chris' voice is low, but he knows Peter can hear him just as clearly as if he were shouting. "Watching him try to scent mark you, like you were his to fucking touch." He tightens his grip around them and speeds up, pressing their cocks together as his thumb brushes over both their heads, gathering up the precome gathered there and slicking it back over them both.

Peter keens slightly, and Chris can hear the scrape of his claws across the wall.

"You're mine, Peter, and I'm going to make sure every wolf out there knows it." Chris speeds up his movements, spit and precome barely slicking the way, barely stopping the catch of skin on skin.

"Yes--" Peter's eyes are wide, too-bright blue staring back at Chris.

Chris presses their mouths back together, his tongue flicking out at Peter's lower lip, until Peter opens up to allow him in. A twist of Chris' wrist has Peter gasping into his mouth, and Chris can feel the pinprick of sharp claws as fingers trail across his scalp.

His fingers move quickly over their cocks, grip tightening almost to the point of pain. Dragging his teeth across Peter's lower lip, Chris pulls back slightly, nipping at the flesh still between his teeth.

He can feel Peter pulsing against him, hot and hard, and another twist of Chris' fingers is all it takes, until Peter's shuddering and gasping and spilling over his fingers. The feel of Peter's come on his cock, warm and familiar, is all Chris needs to follow him, and he splatters, hot and white, against Peter's stomach.

Scooping up as much come as he can with his fingers, Chris wipes his hand across Peter's stomach, rubbing their combined scents into Peter's skin.

"Jesus, Chris," Peter's voice is low, careful, and Chris doesn't grin at the fact that it breaks in the middle of his name, he _doesn't_ , "it smells like I just took a bath in your come."

Peter reaches out for one of the towels next to the sink, but Chris grabs his wrist.

"Leave it."

Peter looks at him for long moments, before smirking and nodding in acquiescence. "If that's what you want."

Chris does want. He's wants it badly. He wants Peter to walk out there, covered in Chris' scent. He wants Sam to take one sniff and know to back the fuck off from Chris' wolf.

"Yeah, I want." And it's funny how Peter nods at those three little words, like he's hearing everything Chris isn't saying, like he's hearing everything Chris has murmured to him when Peter's asleep.

"In that case," Peter says, tucking himself back into his jeans, wiping his hand across the denim and marking himself up further, "shall we?"

Chris fastens his own jeans before reaching out and opening the door neither of them bothered to lock. "Let's." And tangling his fingers with Peter's, he leads them both back outside.


End file.
